Rapid development of electronic control technology allows a variety of mechanical devices of a vehicle to be electrically driven for user convenience, driving safety, and the like. Accordingly, in-vehicle technology has been continuously improving.
An in-vehicle multimedia terminal may be mounted in the vehicle to provide audio, video, and navigation (AVN) functions. In addition, the in-vehicle multimedia terminal may perform communication with a telematics unit via controller area network (CAN) communication, or may be integrally equipped with the telematics unit.
In addition, the in-vehicle multimedia terminal may be equipped with a display to provide visual information to a user. The in-vehicle multimedia terminal provides a user with a function to guide to a destination.
In addition, with recent development of mobile terminals, the in-vehicle multimedia terminal provides various services via wired/wireless communication with a mobile terminal.
The related art discloses a vehicle convergence technology based on mobile terminal connectivity. When a mobile terminal capable of providing a plurality of services is connected to an AVN terminal, the AVN terminal may automatically provide only one service among the services.
With an increasing use of vehicle multimedia terminal, there is a need to develop the AVN terminal for better user convenience.